


please kiss me

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [33]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: 3 word starter requests from tumblr"please kiss me"--“Please kiss me.” Beth pouts, making sure her lower lip juts out just enough.Rio gives her a look, sitting down on the coffee table even though he knows she hates that. She pulls another blanket over her shoulder, pressing her face into the pillow tucked under her chin.“Nah,” He shakes his head and curls a loose strand of hair around her ear, “Probably gonna offend you, but you look terrible.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio prompts from tumblr [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	please kiss me

“Please kiss me.” Beth pouts, making sure her lower lip juts out just enough.

Rio gives her a look, sitting down on the coffee table even though he knows she hates that. She pulls another blanket over her shoulder, pressing her face into the pillow tucked under her chin.

“Nah,” He shakes his head and curls a loose strand of hair around her ear, “Probably gonna offend you, but you look terrible.”

She glares at him and manages to untangle her arm from the blankets to sneak her hand out and weakly push his knee. “Mean.” Her voice sounds like sandpaper rubbing together and she winces a little because yeah, if she _looks_ as terrible as she feels…

“Careful, I’ll take this soup back.” He leans forward, his elbows on his knees as he picks up the bowl of soup from beside him. “It’s chicken noodle.”

“I’m not hungry.” She rolls onto her back, trying not to sound petulant but failing miserably.

“Don’t tell me you’re too good for soup from a can, that’s all I’m offerin’ right now, ma.” He doesn’t move as his eyes trail over her form, “You need to eat.”

She scrunches her nose, “Don’t use your ‘dad’ voice on me. That’s my trick.” Beth licks her lips but does sit up as much as she can, leaning back against a mountain-full of pillows.

“Marcus listens better than you do.” He mumbles, putting soup on her lap when she’s ready to hold it.

She scoffs and takes a few spoonfuls into her mouth even though she can’t taste anything. She feels pathetically tired and weak and all she wants to do is curl up and cry frustrated tears. Beth _hates_ when she gets like this—she knew it was impossible to somehow skip the terrible cold that cycled through her kids, but still.

Sometimes she feels invincible. These past few days prove just how much she’s not.

“Don’t do that,” He says after a moment, noticing her lower lip quiver. “Come on,” Rio’s voice grows softer, his hand slipping along her wrist, squeezing. “Don’t.”

“I can’t help it.” She huffs out, putting the bowl onto the coffee table. She sniffles and wipes under her eyes even though no tears have fallen yet.

Rio lets out a long sigh before he stands from the coffee table, “Sit up.” He motions her forward and she bends at the waist so he can slip in behind her. Beth allows him to settle before she turns and presses herself into his body, face hiding against the strong warmth of his chest.

She can picture what he smells like, cedar mixed with something that’s distinctly his skin and laundry detergent. He runs a hand through her hair, taking it out of the sad bun she has in so he can properly drag his fingers through the strands.

“If you put the energy into gettin’ better instead of pouting, you’d be in good shape.”

Beth rolls her eyes even though she knows he’s teasing her and falls asleep as quickly as she can.


End file.
